God must of spent a little more time on you
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brooke and Julian have twins named Chloe and Caleb Baker. Caleb experiences symptoms of mental retardation. The poem is told through Brooke's point of view. Reviews are welcome.
1. Things great and small

Song: "God must of spent a little more time on you" by N' Sync

Can this be true? tell me can this be real?

How can I put into words what I feel?

My life was complete I thought I was whole, why do I feel like I'm losing control?

Never knew that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss

How can it be that right here with me there's an angel? its a miracle

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep

when I look into your eyes I know that its true, God must of spent a little more time on you

In all of creation, all things great and small, you are the one that surpasses them all,

More precious than any diamond or pearl, they broke the mold when you came into this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out, just how I ever did without the warmth of your smile

The heart of a child, thats deep inside, leaves me purified

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep

When I look into your eyes, I know that its true God must of spent a little more time on you,

Never knew that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss?

How can it be that right here with me there's an angel? its a miracle,

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep your soul is like a secret that I could never keep

When I look into your eyes I know that its true, God must of spent a little more time on you


	2. Reborn hope

Date: 8-14-2014

Brooke's p.o.v

After many years of infertility, I am finally pregnant. Julian and I discovered we were expecting on Christmas Day. Who knew I would endure a lot of pain and agony nine

months later? My screams shake the ground underneath the bed. They are so loud that they can probably be heard in the room below me. "I can't do this, it is too hard"

exhausted, I sob clinging onto Julian. "Brooke, you are superwoman" Julian encourages me. "I can see the baby's head. The baby has a full set of hair" the obgyn

points out giving me some motivation. I push one more last time and Chloe comes into the world crying up a storm. Our daughter captures our full attention until the

contractions start up again. A dangerous complication arises, my son's feet is coming out before his head. Carefully, the doctor uses a vacuum to bring forth Caleb.

Caleb enters the world without making a sound. Nurses work tirelessly to revive him. My heart bleeds for my son overcomes Julian and me when he

embraces oxygen. The doctor says Caleb might experience mental retardation as a result of his difficult birth. All I know is love and nothing else.


	3. Important Significance

Date: 8-14-2014

Julian's p.o.v

Justified through Christ's bloodshed

One rainbow is not enough to keep hope alive

You are of important significance

Only you know how to reopen my heart

Unique describes our relationship

Raise your voice and sing a sweet melody

Optimism causes me to believe in the power of teamwork again

Southern hospitality makes everyday worth living

Even if all of the joy has gone from the atmosphere, love remains here with us


	4. precious

Date: 8/14/2030-Sixteen years later

Brooke's p.o.v

God's tender mercies are new everyday.

I am not afraid to say I love you. Lord,

I thank you for giving me another chance

to continue with this dance known as life.

Faith restores my trust in a few good hearts.

I welcome joy into my life just like the morning sunrise.

Bright, the future is full of hope and promise. I seek inspiration

in random strange places throughout the week. Paradise becomes

real whenever my imagination is alive and active. Divine, your love

serves as medicine for my soul. Sometimes I am weak, but I keep

holding onto tomorrow. An ongoing metamorphosis, reaching my

true potential is a journey.


	5. relentless underdog

**Julian's p.o.v**

**I know my life is one big hot mess, but please don't give up on me.**

**There is a tug upon your heart to hug me even though I may be only just an underdog. **

**I am a lonely person, please don't sweep this sensitive matter underneath the rug. **

**What is up with all of this fuss? What is up with this kiss of an Iris? **

**This stage shall pass, but never say never our dreams can't come true or the sky will remain less blue forever.**

** You don't have a clue about how strong we can become if we stay together and support each other.**

** I am bold enough to break the mold separating reality from fantasy, pray to God life will get easy for us with time. **

**Worth far much more gold, this giant leap of faith never grows old so I will always hold onto hope. **

**Empty handed, I am coming home to breathe again without wearing my favorite dirty dress known as rage.  
><strong>

**I am coming home again hoping to impress you once more and have a chance to dance with you.**

**Set free from distress, I am numb enough to avoid any kind of negative media press or life threatening crisis. **

**I am numb enough to depend on Jesus and be as carefree as a fetus living inside a woman's womb. **

**Every act of courage that I perform is a ticking time bomb waiting to see the light of day.**

**I break out of my cage and turn to a brand new page in my autobiography. **

**May of the burdens of yesterday turn into fairy dust for I am learning to trust in a greater higher power than my own.  
><strong>

**Empty handed, I am lost within paradise, the beauty of a sunrise. **

**Empty handed, I am lost within the beauty of your smile in which is my ray of sunshine.**

**Captivated by your fragile strength, I am very thankful that you are mine because you have been so wonderful to me.  
><strong>

**I am the most happiest whenever I learn to surrender and just let go of my insane guilty conscience. **

**Consumed with undying passion, unborn dreams burn somewhere deep within my skin and I am beside myself. **


	6. Open my eyes

Chloe's p.o.v

You put my stoned heart on a shelf,

I appear to be only just an elf in your eyes.

I am dying inside myself, why can't you see that?

I am dying inside and need of a safe place to hide out

in for a while. I am slipping away as quickly as today,

say you will pray for me. I dare you to move, I dare you

to care enough about me to have a lot of love in your heart

for me. You are the only person on my part of the world that

I do trust. Please bring me back to life instead of always having

a reason to release me from your care and haunting stare.

Open my eyes, reach out to me and teach me how to live.

Open my eyes, show me what it means to be loved and to

survive with only one broken wing. I desire to discover and

know my own self worth, therefore I follow the north star

to my birth place. I open my eyes and my soul awakens

within me because I realize I am indeed not a bad seed

after all. Special, my life truly does matter to you nearly

as much as water. Pieces of my heart flow in your river

of forgiveness and I embrace the everlasting peace between us.


	7. Voiceless

Caleb's p.o.v

Living in silence, shut down and don't make a sound.

Take a bow and kiss the ground, but eventually learn to look up at the sky with time.

Hide out in an imaginary world and forsake the harsh brutality of reality.

Morning mourning grace, peace can be found in the arms of an angel whose heart is full of innocence.

Cute cuddly baby face, serenity is nice enough to close up any kind of external internal eternal wound.

Floating ashore, hope is a mermaid longing for something more.

Offering a pocket full of sunshine, homemade lemonade, solitude is the cure for a positive attitude and endless gratitude.

Grab hold of this rope, the hand of the pope and ignore the poverty of society for once.

Active member of the human species, able bodied breathing beyond incredible heights, turn off the lights.

Dying to be born again, yearn for the burn, afterglow.

Dying to be born again, be torn out of lovers' arms, mother nature's womb.

Shout out onto the heavens and take pleasure in knowing the future will always exist.

Fly away with the ravens and never return back until the next day, breathe in terms of endearment.


	8. If I surrender

Brooke's p.o.v

Abandoned castaway, unwanted outcast, unlikeable outsider look for love in the most unexpected places.

Breathing in a field of wide open spaces, the thought suicide is far away from mind.

Ever changing, nature serves as a source of inspiration.

Becoming less stronger with each new day, the past can't last much longer.

Put up a white flag, let go of everything once held so dear to the heart and weep not for the bad memories.

Lift up hands to the sky and surrender, take time out to exhale.

Life up hands to the sky and surrender, breathe Jesus into lungs.

Longing to become something beautiful in God's eyes, anything is possible with imagination.

Running up that hill again, self liberation is the key and cure to having peace of mind.

Falling into a deep sleep begin counting sheep and keep shadow within plain sight.

Losing consciousness, is this the way to heaven and seeing the light of day once again?

Extremely blessed, don't be so stressed out twenty four seven.

Dreaming about angels on the moon, be just another life gone too soon at noon.

Pure big heart of gold, catch and then release this internal joy out into the world.


	9. Darling

Julian's p.o.v

Broken beyond repair, you wear sable and you can't hear me from across the universe.

I show you my true colors and you see me for who I am really behind the mask.

I ask the same thing out of you and yet you fail to complete the task.

You refuse to bring your share to the table, therefore your chair is always empty.

Broken beyond repair, its like breathing without any air in your lungs for you every hour.

Driven away by teenage angst, you are lost unaware of the cost it may hurt those who love you the most.

Indescribable and unimaginable anguish takes the best of you.

I don't know if we can survive this test, but still I fight to stay alive in your memory bank.

All we know is distance in the absence of trust and second chances.

Within time, we turn into dust and rust allowing our souls to rest in peace for once.

I miss your presence, feel this, my absence in your life every hour that you are awake.

All of the brotherly love is gone out of the atmosphere and I feel all alone.

I am done with feeling this way, oh, how do I wish you were here with me.

I care enough about you to be there for you whenever you are in need of a friend.

A requiem for a dream, my bleeding heart melts like ice cream in your hands.

I am plenty of nothing, but love for you although you might shut me out of your world.

Its not over for me no matter what because I refuse to give up on us.

There is such a passion in this great cause of mine that I make you pause for a moment.

I am very sorry for turning up out of the blue, I just couldn't stay away.

God has laid you upon my heart, you can't bury me in the sands of time.

Open your eyes and heart, expose me to your art, your beautiful mind.

Open your eyes and heart, unlock the door leading into your secret garden.

I'll be waiting on you for an eternity until that lifechanging moment when we will embrace the power of unity.

The next time you comeback to me, please make my world to be less black instead of coming up with an exit strategy.

Earth bound, my friend, just breathe and continue to stick to me like frost on the ground.

The next time you come around, may the sound of joy close up any invincible wound of yours.

We have history, you are too precious for me to lose so may my spirit surround you daily.


	10. Early morning mourning glory

Chloe's p.o.v

I have a pair of chocolate chip cookies for eyes.

I dare you to look into my eyes and take a bite out of my brownies, dreams.

No matter what the circumstances, I refuse to drown myself in sorrow and allow you to wear my crown.

Behind these dark brown clouds, there lives an ambitious person who is destined for greatness.

Behind these dark chocolate eyes, there is heaven and I have nothing but love for you.

Dirty, are eyes like these made out of ashes, mud or coal?

Do eyes like these grow on crosses and hardwood floors?

Behind these flashlights so called eyes of mine, butterflies lay awake waiting for the right perfect moment to take flight.


	11. Noteworthy

Caleb's p.o.v

Misery comes in the form of rain and my very confused brain remains lost in the woods without a guiding light.

There is never a day so dreary that I don't feel weary and hopeless.

There is never a day so scary that I am not in love with this fray of mine.

Shattered like glass, my tragic poetic fairytale story serves as the climax for a neverending fight between good and evil inside my mind.

Heavily heavenly broken, society chooses pessimism over optimism and I am left behind to pick up the pieces.

I am shaken to the core of my existence and missing the presence of hope in my life.

Pray God, I can cope for I am standing outside of heaven's gates.

Life is never a funny joke until God sends a silly person like you my way who gives me a reason to be happy.

You hold me so tight that you breathe life back right into my soul.

You encourage me to have courage during these hard times.

The butterfly living within my skin takes flight and touches the blue sky.

Sustain sweet relief, joy comes like a thief in the night providing brief little light for my soul whose sight remains blurry.

Becoming weak, I seek the lord for myself throughout the week.

Blessed assurance, the word of God gives me a belief in anything but grief.

I was never made to break, therefore I try my best to stand as tall as a indian chief instead of cry.

Dawn of hope, the promise of new life predicts the next forty eight hours might be better than the last twenty four hours.

Laughter brings tears of joy and I wear a smile on my face because I know I am God's child.

Optimism outweighs pessimism and hope holds onto faith's hand walking through a field of dreams.


	12. Carry me home

Brooke's p.o.v

Sometimes life hurts nearly as much as giving birth and yet faith is able to move mountains out of the way everyday.

Everlasting, Jesus' undying love is a cross bearing all of my burdens.

Internal eternal immortal, true beauty and happiness comes from within.

Feeling comfortable living in my own skin, I embrace life with full force.

True happiness comes from within and joy runs skin deep like a flow of blood to my heart.

Smiling, I glow as brightly as the sun while I enjoy an evening of fun with my very silly family.

Money is vanity in this holy city of angels where I breathe in love like oxygen.

Fragile, life is too short to be wasted on unnecessary riches.

Fragile, life is too short to be wasted on a self pity party.

Learning to breathe, I am longing to be free from stress and live each day as though I am attending my highschool prom.

Learning to breathe, I desire to be on fire for God and see the world through his eyes.

Holding onto the promise of living tomorrow, I choose happiness over sorrow.

Undying, laughter brings tears to my eyes and I am not afraid to say yes to every opportunity presented before me.


	13. Extraordinary life

Julian's p.o.v

Asphalt, all of your scars, tears and fears

are salt that are hidden away by the glorious

sunlight, spotlight. My supernatural sight

allows me to see how truly sufficient, magnificent,

significant and valuable that you can be in this

holy land called Hollywood. Extraordinary, I overlook

your disabilities in order to appreciate your talent.

You think you can sing and dance so I give you a

can chance to take me into a deeper and higher place

beyond my imagination. Inspirational, you give a voice

to our dying generation making me to believe America

can become a united nation again.


	14. My invincible shield of protection

Brooke's p.o.v

Gray skies hide the sun, lonely broken hearts bleed crimson tonight

in the streets of London. Ambulance sirens make love to the memory

of a missing dead person. Pain blocks out the sunlight during wintertime.

Rain reign over me, a storm is surely coming soon. Fear plays games with

my mind instead of allowing me to be free. Jesus hangs on a tree, a cross

of love. His pure innocent bloodshed helps me see reality differently. Full of

grace, my savior's arms pull me out of the abyss. I am a warrior, I am a survivor.

God's divine special favor, amazing grace has saved my life countless numerous times.

I'll be fine for as long as God is with me and I hold his hand in mine throughout this

soul-searching journey called life.


	15. Embrace the unknown

Chloe's p.o.v

Everpresent uncertainty

Poison Ivy

Island of no return

Chronic confusion

Heartbreak hotel

A temporary affliction

Starryeyed wanderer

Embrace the unknown


	16. Turtle brain

Caleb's p.o.v

Pale blue skies

Repetitive false hope

Insecurities

Sounds of celebration, a dying pipe dream

My turtle brain

A car moving in slow motion

Student with a learning disability

History in the making

A success story yet to be written

Zenith

Your hazy memories

Ongoing longsuffering and determination

Undeniable beautiful special bright light


	17. Embrace Special Needs

Brooke's p.o.v

Shadow of the day

Person with special needs

Everyday I appreciate you more and more

Can I be your friend?

In my arms, you will be safe

Amazing extraordinary life

Living on a prayer

Open your heart and I will open my eyes to see the light

Vibrant, your true colors are a rainbow

Energetic Olympian spirit


	18. Royal rose

Julian's p.o.v

Eternal glory, royal rose, a monarch in training.

Overly ambitious, your determination takes you far.

Successful, you deserve whatever your heart desires. Prideful, you

stand on the world's stage and everyone knows your name. You will remain the center of attention for only just a moment, adorable Hollywood starlet.

Blessed beyond words, the future appears bright before you. Although you are famous, you never forget about your roots.

Generous, you help those who may be in need. You plant a seed of encouragement in their lives.

Unchangeable, my loyalty remains forever. The tide has turned, but I continue to walk by your side on the yellow brick road.

Learning to love you from the inside out is worth the journey.

Remarkable special underdog, you are such a source of inspiration for me.


	19. Your goodnight hug

Chloe's p.o.v

Chasing after silhouettes

Lingering unspoken words

Echoes of devotion

A goodnight hug

New classic old childish pleasure

Innocent pure nurture

Goodbye is far from our thoughts although it appears to be the end

Home is wherever love resides twenty four seven

Take me into the beautiful hidden depths of your mind

I am blessed and gratefully relieved to be in your presence

Genesis

Hope for a better tomorrow

The smile of an angel strengthens my tired bones


End file.
